My Trip to Redwall
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: My friends and I end up in Redwall. When we wake up we aren't humans no more. Very funny. Promise of a bad guy. CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP NOW! NO MS MALE OR FEMALE! WIP
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind. Don't forget to R&R. Thank you for reading ahead of time. Also sorry if I miss spell. Also I don't own Redwall or anything related to it, because Brian Jacques owns it. Also if I owned Redwall I won't be doing this. All I own are some stickers and all of the Redwall books. The story and plot are mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
1 hour to go.........30 minutes to go........20 minutes to go...........10 minutes to go.........9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. RRRRIIIINNNGGG. Finally schools out for the summer. "Jessica J! Do you want to walk home?"  
  
" Yeah Katie, but let's wait for the others."  
  
Jessica J is one of my best friends, there is also Heather and Jessica C. Jessica J is tall for her age. She has sandy brown hair. Heather is a blonde, is they're more to say. She is also tall and skinny. Jessica C has blackish-brown hair. She also wears glasses and is tall and skinny. Me, my name is Katherine Edwards, but Katie for short. I wear glasses too. I have brownish-blonde hair. I am rather short and a little muscular built and I have blue-green eyes. My friends and I are in 9th grade.  
  
"Okay and also we need to go to the middle school to pick up my brother and his friends" I say with a sigh on the last part.  
  
A little later all of us are at the middle school waiting for my brother and his friends. "Hello David, Chris, and Logan. How was your last day of school?" I said with a nonexistent happiness.  
  
David is my little brother by 15 months, though I think we look like twins. He is taller then me (which is not fair!!!). He has brown hair and muscular with which he doesn't know his own strength for crying out loud! His friend Chris, he is very short for his age. He wears glasses and can be irritating. His other friend Logan's height is between David and Chris. He is very quiet. He also has black hair.  
"It was great!" Said David. As we were walking, the sky started to get cloudy.  
  
"Why don't we take a short cut though the woods?" I said.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." Everybody said. We found the path that went though the woods and started to follow it, for some weird reason the path was just not right. I don't know how to explain it, I just felt bad about going on the path, but I have used this path before so why did I have this weird feeling. The feeling was like when you are watching a horror movie and you feel like something is about to jump out and kill someone. After about ten minutes of walking down the path the trees started to get closer together and their branches were intertwining and when I saw this it just added to the anxiety I already had. Suddenly the wind started to pick up into a gust, a very strong one in fact.  
  
"Let's go back." someone said behind me.  
  
"How?" Jessica Clark said. I look behind me at the path. When I did this the path was gone. It was replaced by trees and such.  
  
"Well I guess we keep going down the path."  
  
So we continue down the path and all of us are not to happy about it. The forest starts to get darker, if that was even possible because it was already dark to begin with. After coming around the bend in the path, we came upon a vortex. It was level with us, it was also about six feet high and four feet wide.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Heather.  
  
"I don't know." I say. When I said this the wind got stronger then it was before and it seemed that the vortex was sucking us into its depths. We all tried to grab onto something but we couldn't find anything, which seemed odd because a moment ago we were standing right in some bushes. Well any way we were sucked in to its dark depths. After that I lost all train of time and thought.  
  
What will happen? Where will we end up? I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter. So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. "I THINK! THEREFORE I AM!" Also "Why rum gone?" I just love that line! Yes if you were thinking 'Pirates of the Caribbean' you are correct. The think thingy it just popped into my brain one day. Well sugar for all and happy reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also I don't own redwall or the creatures that Mr. Jacques makes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tweet tweeeeet. "Oh my head." I said. I slowly open my eyes, I slowly look at my suroundings. 'Yep, still in the forest. What a weird dream, about a mouse in armer and I know I am not in mossflower or anywhere near Redwall.' I slowly bring my hand back to my head but instead of a hand there is a paw with fur. "Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Katie you are dreaming. Then who are these creatures that are around me? And you are still not anywhere near Mossflower. Where is a stream? Ah theres one." I walk up to the stream and I look in, and what I see is not my reflection but that of an otter's. "No no no no nooooo!!! I have gone insane! At least it is a dream come true." I start to look around me and see 3 male hares, 'Oh no not hares. We'll starve to death in a week' I thought to myself. There is also 2 mice both females, and 1 squirrel female too. "Well I better go get some fire wood for the fire, so I can eat something." As I walk though the woods and I notice how old the trees are and I think that it is weird, because all the big trees were cut down in the 1800's in America. When I got all the dead wood that was dry I headed back to the camp. It took a while to get wood though, because I had to get used to my new body and suroundings. When I finally got back the other creatures where still asleep. After I got the fire started, which took a long time trying to start, because I didn't have matches but I think want I used was flint and tinder. After I started the fire I looked though my stuff, there was my book, Taggerung(my favortite book ever (: ), a blanket which wasn't in with my school stuff in fact all my school stuff was gone which is great in a happy way. There was some containers that I hope that there was drinks inside, food, a yellow travlers cloak, a sword also a dagger, and a letter. When I found the letter I opened it and it read this:  
  
Katie, You are in Mossflower Country. Redwall will soon be in great danger. You will be able to help it. I want you and your friends to travel east until the dirt path then go south to Redwall. You and your friends have everything you need.  
  
I turned it over to try to see if there was more on the back but there wasn't anymore. So at least I know where we are and how to get to a place of safty. As I was sitting by the fire my friends started to wake up and then they would freak out. Then I would have to calm them down, and then go over it five more times. After they were all a wake I started to make breakfast. So David and his friends were hares, Jessica C was a squirrel, Jessica J and Heather were mice, and me an Otter/:)/ . They keept asking questions as I made breakfast and I answered them.  
" Where are we?" asked my friend Jessica J.  
" In Mossflower country" I said with happiness. Only two other people knew what I was talking about and they were David and Jessica C. I bugged my brother to read them so I can talk about them to someone. He has read Redwall and Mattimeo, which I think he doesn't remember what happens in both. Jessica C, I bugged her also for the same reason. She has read Redwall and is starting on Mossflower.  
" You mean we are in a place that is from a book!!" yelled Heather.  
" Yes we are and I am the only one here that has read them all. So that is a big advantage for us. Also if you don't believe me then read this." I said angerly, and passed them the letter from whoever wrote it.  
As they read it one by one, Chris pipes up and asks " So what is this world like? Is it like Lord of the Rings?"  
" Yes and no, because there is swords and all matter of weapons in both. Though the creatures that live here what to live in peace and there is no magic. The creatures at Redwall are like the hobbits in a way. Also there is no humans."  
" So what are we going to do?" asked Logan.  
" We'll sleep here tonight and maybe head for Redwall in the morrow or stay and get used to our new bodys and maybe new names?"  
" Why?" they all asked.  
" Because it would be weird for an Otter named Katie or a Hare named David. Do you get my point?" They all noded. " Okay. I'll go get water for whatever we need it for." As I left my friends valenteered to help. I said okay, though in side I was mad for a reason unknown to me. As we were getting water I asked if they had looked inside their bags they all said no. ' Okay' I thought. While we were getting the water, they keept asking me what was wrong. I didn't answer, but after a while of them bugging me I toled them. "Why, Heather!"  
" Why what?" she said.  
" Why did you have to yell when I toled you that we are in Mossflower?" I said in a very angery way.  
" Why are you getting so emotional, Katie. This place, for all we know is a dream!" While she was saying this her voice increased in volume.  
" Because this place is pure. Not at all like our world were people die every day due to war. This place doesn't have weapons that can distory whole countrys." I yelled back. After our little fight I stoped talking to any of them. When we got back to camp, they all looked in their bags. The only weapons they had was a dagger each and a sling with pebbles.  
  
Later, after we ate breakfast/lunch, I started to train them how to use their slings. The weird part has, is that I knew how to use them, when I have never seen one it my life. At this time I had forgotten my arguement with Heather. So all was okay with me. When we had dinner we talked about stuff. After a while chris asked me about what we need to know to pass as a creature here.  
" Well, let me see. Be kind for one. Hares are gluttons, and also brave. Foxes, weasels, stoats, rats, wildcats, crows, ravens, magpies, ferrets are the baddies, and the rest is goodies. Also you might need to know about the Bloodwrath." I took a bite of food and started again." It is a disease, don't worry it is not infectous. Usally Badgerlords have it, but others can have it too. It is where you have kinda have your eyes turn red, and then you see your most hated enemy. and you don't notice the horde around you just him. Many have suffered great wounds during this. Also they can die. Well i'am going to bed see you in the morning. Good nite." When I said this they all groaned, because they were all intersed know that we where here.  
" Will you tell us more in the morning, Katie?" said Jessica J.  
" Yes, now good nite!" I replied.  
  
How is it? Good? Bad? Tell me! So don't forget to read and reveiw. Also I don't own Redwall or anything with it. All my main charaters are real. Also if you have a names for vermin captains and generls then tell me. Thank you and R&R. for those who don't know it is read&reveiw. Bye till next time.c 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I love exam excemts!*smiles in pure joy* I get 2 hrs and 50 mins to be left to my own devices(can't spell!)*cries about poor failer* Happier note! I like all the reveiws that you sent me!*gives baked goods to all* Special thanks to Dr. Glove and Fargle for bad guy names! Warriormaid 3000 I read your bio thingy and I also like Animorphs. Though it has been awhile scene I have read them! *look of shame on face* What is your favortive charater in Animorphs? Also to everyone it is funny how I can write storys without even writing it on paper first. What chapter am I on? Oh yeah chap 2. so without waiting longer. Also all I own is a piece of paper! SO I DO NOT OWN REDWALL! *whats to own Redwall but can't!*  
  
Chapter 2 a.k.a meet the bad guys!  
  
He looked around at his camp all he saw was creatures slowly wake up and get there fires blazing again. He watched two ferrets getting their fire started. 'Where is that blasted vixen?' this creature thought to himself. This creature was a fox. His fur was darker then a moonless night, which matched his dark heart purfectly. His eyes had no luster, but it was said that his eyes would twinkle in the heat of battle. He wore the most simplist of clothes, which was a tunic that was also black. The fox's name was Yami. Just moments after he was wondering were she was, she walked into the camp. "Finally yew show yer feabitten hide." "Milord, I have great news." "Well get on wid it, Demia." Demia was a seer. She wore a simple forest green tunic and around her waist she wore a simple belt, which held all of her stuff so she could see the future. "Well Milord I have seen the red stone house for myself. It should be easy to take it over." "And what makes yew say that?" "Because only peace loving creatures live there." "Tell the horde to get ready to march." After Yami had his 5 corse meal, the horde left their camp and started to head for Redwall. On the march, the horde yelled "Yami means dark! Dark is Yami!" Minutes later all that could be heard was birds singing.  
  
Somewhere else in Mossflower, we meet our friends having a good time.(NOT! That is the under statement of the year! Would you say friends that have no idea what to do when camping a good time!) "Katie can you help me." cried Chris. "What is it now!" I say with my last nerve gone up in smoke. "I can't get the fire started" he says back. "Whats so hard about litting a fire? All you do is use this and lite the leafs and there you go!" While I was saying that I showed him how to lite a fire. "How is breakfast coming Jess'?" "We just finished." replied Jessica J. "Okay while we eat lets think about new names. My new name is Tigerlily!" I say with excitement. "What about you guys?" "My name will be Jane." says Jessica Clark. "Crystallynn." says Jessica Jenks. "I'll be Aggron." my brother says. "I'll be Yeather." says Heather.(A/N: I didn't mean it to ryme!) "I guess i''l be Tollaw." says Logan. "Sence I am a fan of Pokemon" "What will be your name Chris?" I ask him."What did you say Chris?" "..............dix.....on......" "Speak up Chris." "Dixon okay!" "Thats a good name! Now that we all have names we can't use our real names. When do you want to go to Redwall." "No not the cursed place!" Cries Aggron. "It is not going to kill you, Aggron. The ownly reason you don't like it is because I like it!" I say. "Lets go now" says Crystallynn. "Great Idea!" After we ate breakfast, tied Aggron to a rope so that he won't run away. We set out to Redwall.  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? If you want to give me ideas to torture David and his friends. Be free to send them! Also "Don't gift wrap Pets!" I'm in S.A.D.D and we told the student body that for Christmas, but isn't funny. Also "Don't run on ice!" So R&R! and have fun! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thanks for all of the great reviews! Also so you don't get confused here is the list of names and the type of creatures we are.  
  
Me (Katie)---Tigerlily---Otter David--------Aggron----Hare Jessica Jenks--Crystallynn--Mouse Jessica Clark--Jane----------Squirrel Heather-----Yeather-----Mouse Chris---------Dixon------Hare Logan--------Tallow-----Hare  
  
Also I have another Redwall fanfic that needs some reviews or it is going bye-bye. Also the first chapter of this was redone. So there is a new way that explains how we get to Redwall. I think it is better then the original beginning!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Tigerlily, do you know which way is east?" Asked Jane.  
  
"Yes, see that tree. Well I know for a fact that moss grows on the north side of trees, and that east is on your left if you are looking right at the moss. Do you think that we should have a plan for just in case we run into trouble?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well there can be vermin around and well you guys don't really now how to fight and if we get into trouble you all might get hurt and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Wow, Tigerlily I didn't know that you cared." Said Dixon.  
  
"SHUT UP, DIXON THE VIXEN!" I yell at him.  
  
"WHY YOU..beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." He says back with rage. So he comes at me and I start to run, and I forgot that hares are pretty fast runners. So I had to really run for my life.  
  
"Hey wait up." Yells Crystallynn, and the rest of them run to catch up. Around noon we reach the road. By then Dixon and me call truce and we all eat our lunch.  
  
"So do you want to make a plan just in case?" I ask again.  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
"Okay, um, when we get into trouble I'll throw my stuff to someone and defend us, and Jane I want you to climb a tree and head straight to Redwall and get some help. The rest of you will run down the path towards Redwall. Is that okay with you?" I ask them.  
  
"Yep, loud and clear don't yew know, wot." Says Aggron. At this I start laughing. "What's wrong me old gel."  
  
"You're talking like a hare, matey." I replied.  
  
"NO! I AM TURNING REDWALLISH!"  
  
"You'll be fine. It's not like your dieing or anything else." I say back. "Well are we ready to go yet." The path had been very well used and there were no potholes in the road. The trees that were on the side of the road were big. I was still getting used to them, because they were kind of frightening. I was guessing we might be a day or two from Redwall, but I didn't share it with the others for I didn't know how they would take it. Another thing that was going through my mind was what book are we in? If not in a book then, will there be characters that I will know? 'Well' I thought 'it can't be in any books with Martin in it, because one: He would be able to defend the abbey himself and two: In most of his books Redwall wasn't a place yet.' Suddenly a voice breaks though my thoughts.  
  
"What's that?" Says Tollaw.  
  
"What's what?" I ask back.  
  
"It sounds like a bell or something."  
  
"Bells?" Then I stop and listen. I hear in the distance a soft booming coming from the south. "It must be Redwall! Though it sounds like there is more then one bell though." 'So it must be sometime after Matthias' time. Well who's ever time is it I hope that the season day feast will be soon.'  
  
When afternoon rolled around, we started to see the very top of the abbey sticking up above the trees. Now I knew what it felt like for travelers coming to Redwall for the first time. It was a fantastic sight for one who has imagined it since I started reading the series. Then I started to hear someone or more then one creature behind us.  
  
"Give us all of youse stuff."  
  
Well I am going to leave you hangin' cuz I feel like it. But if I get reviews I will up date sooner. See there is an up side to reviewing isn't there? Well R&R and I'll be happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! See I am back again to type! Also to the person who gave me my first bad review ever. I am not as talented as you are! OKAY! So get off my case! Well to the people that gave me so nice reviews, I am grateful for all the NICE reviews.*smiles in joy* Well here is the reason for you reading this. So on with the show! Also in this chapter and in the chapters that follow you will notice that my vermin speech sucks! So don't berate me in reviews when it comes to the vermin speech.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I turn around at the voice and I see possibly five foxes. When I see them I swear quietly to myself. "Why should we give your stuff to you? Ye mangy fox." I spit at what I thought was the leader.  
  
"Cuz you're trespassin' in our territory." Replied the fox that looked like the leader. The reason that I thought he was the leader was that he was the biggest and perhaps the stupidest of the bunch.  
  
"Well you are not getting our food." I say to them, then whispered to my friends. "Get goin' now and stick to the plan and no arguin' from any one. Now Go!" At this I take my sack off and throw it behind me and pull out my sword. In the background I hear Jane climb a tree and the others getting away.  
  
"They're gettin' away!" One of the foxes yelled.  
  
"You'll have to get throw me first! LOAMSDOOOWWWNNN!!!" I say as I rush in and start fighting like mad, so my friends can get to safely at Redwall. Rushing in was my first mistake, you see they rounded me on all sides. Which made fighting a whole lot harder and it made me an easy target to get at, so I was getting wounds left and right. Just when I was losing hope I faintly hear a yell and it started to give me hope. In a flash a male otter was by my side helping me to fight. I tried to keep fighting but slowly I was blacking out and what happened next was a mystery to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I climbed the trees as fast as I could. All that was going though my mind was 'I must help Tigerlily. Must get to Redwall.' It'd a good thing that I was a squirrel or this would have been a hard task. I quickly reach the ramparts. 'Yes I'm here! Now I need to find help.' I see three otters near the orchard. I run down to them gasping for air.  
  
"Friend....help....path....foxes." I say to them. The male otter seemed to understand what I was saying.  
  
"Which way north or south?" He asks me. I point north. When he saw me point north he runs to the building in the middle of the grounds and rounds up other otters.  
  
"He'll help your friend." She stops then says. "Sorry I didn't get your name. I am the Mother Abbess of Redwall abbey and this is my mother Filorn and the one that just ran to help your friend is my brother Deyna."  
  
"My name is Jane. I have more then one friend, though one of them is guarding our back. While I get help and the others can get a way. I just hope she's okay."  
  
"How many friends do you have?" The one called Filorn asked.  
  
"Um......six. Three hares, two mice, and an otter, Tigerlily is the one covering our backs." I reply. As we were talking we were walking over to the gates. When we got there Crystallynn, Yeather, Aggron, Dixon, and Tollaw came in the front gates. When they were safely inside they sit down on the grass and gasp for air. I sit down with them and I wait for Tigerlily to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the squirrel came up to my sister, mother, and me. I was wondering how she got in I don't know, but when she said that her friend was in trouble. I sprang into action. I ran to the abbey to get my sword and gathered Skipper and some of his otters to help me. Quickly we opened up the main gates and head up the path. On the way some creatures are running to us. I slow down and ask them if they where okay and they said yes and said that their friend was still back there. So I start to run again and I see maybe three or four foxes still attacking a creature that was slowly losing.  
  
"REDWAAALLLLLL!" I shout and charge into the fray, and I get to the creature's side and I notice that it was a female otter. She was seriously wounded and it looked like she wasn't going to stay awake long. By then Skipper and his otter's get the rest of the vermin.  
  
"We better get a stretcher so we can get her back to Redwall." Said Skipper. All of his otter's give their slings and two give their javelins. We put her on it and quickly get her back to Redwall. When we get back to Redwall her friends see her like this, all bloody and unconscious. We take her up to the infirmary and hope Sister Floburt and Brother Egburt can help her.  
  
So how was it? I know that the end was hurried but I guess I can only do it from my POV, but I'll try to work on it. I promise! Please R&R.  
  
~Tigerlily-2250~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long, long, long, wait. I had an evil army of plot bunnies attacking me! I also have been doing schoolwork, and recently have started English 10. So I am being inspired to write, because we have been doing short stories on events in my life. I hated it! I think I could of done better if I made up characters! Well on to the story!

**Disclaimer done by my Yami Karyan:** My Hikari doesn't own Redwall. All she owns is all the books except the newest one and me. That's all! So don't send any Lawyers or we will be forced to use Tigerlily's light sword and chop them to itty bitsy bits!

' Blah' thoughts

**Chapter 6** (YAY!)

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes, and a very loud pounding in my head. ' Where am I?' I wondered to myself. I remembered swords, blood, and a battle cry. Slowly it started it came to me. My friends and I were traveling down the trail to Redwall when a gang of foxes ambushed us. I told them to run to safety, while I covered their backs. Then myself fighting the dirty and smelly foxes, and an otter coming to my side to help me. Then all was blank after that.

I looked at my surroundings, I found a window to my right that showed trees and an open plane that looked, from this distance, like it had wildflowers growing in it. There were beds on my side and the other side of the room with a door on my right. The walls looked like they were made of some kind of stone. The color of the walls was hard to distinguish. There was another door to my left also. I continued to look around and ponder stuff.

' But that doesn't answer my previous question. Where am I?' As if someone was reading my mind and trying to make me fell like I was insane. A hedgehog came into the room and came towards me.

" How are you felling?" the hedgehog asked me, and by the voice it sounded like it was a female. " I am Sister Floburt, one of the infirmary keeper at Redwall. My brother Egburt is the other one."

" Well to answer your question I have a headache and I hurt all over."

" Oh, I can fix that." With that said she went off to the door on my right and open it. From the look of it, it was an office that had much stuff on shelves and in cabinets.

Floburt came back with a cup full of some liquid that I suspected to taste awful.

"Here drink this. It's to help take care of the headache and the pain caused by the wounds on the rest of your body."

" Alright." I said, and thought to myself ' Famous last words!' I drunk the stuff and to my surprise it didn't taste like a living thing and died and then made into a liquid. I tasted like strawberries and cream. I mentally laughed to myself in my head of the irony of it. I guess my surprise must have shown itself on my face because Floburt stared to talk.

" What were you thinking it would taste like? My brother and I have made sure that all of our medicine taste good, because it use to be a job and a half to get any one to take the medicine. We should now because we used to give the infirmary keeper a hard time giving us, my brother and I, medicine."

There was a knock on the door to my left that the sister had come in from and Floburt went and poked her head out the door into the hallway.

" Hello, may I help you?" Floburt asked whoever was in the hallway.

" Yes," Said a familiar voice. " We would like to know if our friend is awake?"

Floburt nodded her head and let them in. Once my friends saw me awake and sitting up, they rushed towards me. Jane was the first to reach me and almost killed me in her bear hug of hers, finally when she let go the rest of the girls did the same and my brother, I swear he almost broke a couple of ribs. Dixon and Tollaw just stood off to the side and watched me be hugged to the brink of death. Finally Floburt stepped in and told them that I needed to rest. I think she saw me turn blue a couple of times and felt pity for me.

They stopped hugging me but asked if they could stay longer. Floburt let them stay, but the guys went to dinner, knowing that there was going to be crying.

" I well leave you all alone and I will send someone up to bring you all dinner." Floburt said.

" Thank you." I replied. Floburt left and I looked to my friends. " So what have up all been up to?"

" Well since you have been asleep for five days we have been worrying about you, worrying, helping around the place, and worrying." Replies Yeather.

" Oh. Well I hoped you had fun helping out." I said meekly. " Also I'm sorry for having you worry about me." There was a knock on the door again and a male otter and a male harvest mouse come in pushing trays that had a large amount of food.

" Here you go. Some of Redwall's finest food." The harvest mouse said.

" Thank you Nimbalo." Said Yeather. Once I heard that name I had a really hard time trying to conceal my surprise and happiness. ' Soooo that letter was true! YAY! Man I need to lay off on the preverbal sugar.'

I guess I had a very happy look on my face, because the male otter asked, "I guess you must be very hungry. I know I would be after five days."

" Well yeah. Um" I said starting to get nervous because I didn't know him and I am really, really shy around people I don't know. " Um...My names Tigerlily." I said meekly.

"Well my name is Deyna, and I already knew your name because your friends already told us, as in the residents of Redwall, your name."

"Oh." I said while glaring at my friends.

" Well I let you and your friends talk. Come on Nimbalo." Said Deyna.

When the door finally closed I turned to my 'friends' and asked, " Why does the whole population of REDWALL KNOW MY NAME." While raising my voice.

" Tigerlily not so loud! They kept asking us your name so we told them and it somehow got around the place." Said Jane.

" Oh. Um…so how do you like the place?" I asked them all.

" We really enjoyed it, including the guys. We can see why you like the books. The dibbuns are really innocent, more innocent then the kids back home." Said Crystalyn.

" Yay! I finally got friends that agree with me!" I say with excitement. Suddenly, out of the blue I yawn. " I guess I'm still tired and I've had five days of sleep!"

" We'll leave you to go back to sleep. O'tay?" said Jane.

" O'tay!"

So how was the Chapter? I am so, so, so, so sorry that it toke this long to update! Please don't try to come after me with weapons or bombs! (Looks around nervously) This also is a work in progress, which means I don't really write it on paper. I just kind of just sit down and start typing up a chapter. I also changed my pen name, cuz' wouldn't show my start of a new story for some odd reason when I had the 2250 on the end. So now my name is ' TigerlilyandSugarRules! ' you like? I will probably change it to something better later. I don't know. Well now all you have to do as readers is push the little button below that says summit. I think, and send me a review, where you can yell my head off for being a very bad updater. I will give virtual cookies to the first reviewer.

**Karyan: **Like you are going to give them cookies.

**Tigerlily: **Shush! You're supposed to be my Yami! You're not supposed to let me get hurt! Well review please!


	7. Chapter 7 AKA Exploring and the cellar e...

Hello! I am back again! Oh sugar packet! (Eats sugar) Okay I guess I really need to lay off the sugar! Now for review time!

**Recorder of Redwall**: Sorry for the mistakes, though I thought I did use a new paragraph for a new speaker. I'll keep it in mind and double check the next time I upload a chapter to Also, the story where I listen to what reviewers want is my 'Visser Three's Most Embarrassing Thing'.

To my other reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoyed them!

**Disclaimer**: All that Tigerlily owns is all of the Redwall books, except the newest one, and me, Karyan.

**Chapter 7**

I awoke the next morning, way before dawn, to scrapping noises and laughter at the door. I sat there asking to myself why Dibbuns like doing that and getting their elders up at whom knows at what time in the morning.

" Shush…Kitler. We don't wanna wake-a-up muther abbess, or be'd sent back to bed." Said a young male.

"You shusha up, Mikler!" Said whom I figured to be Kitler, which sounded like a young female. I slowly heard them make their way down the stairs, to some place or another. I would of got up and told them to go back to bed but it was sort of hard to get up with bruised ribs and the like.

I figured I would try to go back to bed, and maybe try to go to the Cavern Hole for breakfast, that is if I am allowed to go. I wondered this because there were times throughout the books, were the injured stayed in the infirmary until they were healed. But I really wanted to see the place that I had dreamed about coming to since I watched an episode of Martin the Warrior on PBS. Which in turn got me hooked onto the books.

I somehow fell asleep, because the next thing I know is that someone is trying to get me awake by saying my name softly. I slowly open my eyes again and am meet by the face of Aggron, five inches from my face.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" I yell, then clutch at my chest to try and get my heart rate back to normal. While I was doing that, he falls to the floor laughing his head off.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary slams open, and Deyna runs in and sees Aggron on the floor and me glaring at Aggron, like I was wishing him dead.

" Um… I'll just go now." He says, and notices that no one know he was there.

Aggron finally gets off the floor, swipes the dirt off, looks at me and starts laughing again. I quietly, but angrily, wait for him to stop laughing. So you could picture me sitting on the bed, glaring daggers at him, and keeping myself from getting off the bed and hitting him upside the head a couple dozen times.

When he gets off the floor, he sees that it would not be a good idea to start laughing again, that's if he values his life, which he does.

" Good morning dear brother," I say with an awfully sweet tone. " Why are you up here, trying to wake me up?"

"Um… I kind of came to tell you that breakfast is ready. And that Sister Floburt should be here soon to see if you can come down to Cavern Hole to eat." As if she was standing outside the door waiting for her cue, she came in.

" Well how do you feel this morning Tigerlily?" She asked me.

"Um… I feel better then yesterday, but my ribs still hurt a little bit." I replied.

"Well lets check on a couple of things and then we'll go from there." Just as I was about to take my tunic off, I realized my brother was still in the room, looking around.

" Aggron, um… can you go outside?"

"Uh?" His attention must have been somewhere else in his mind because he looked at me, saw that my wounds were about to be checked and quickly left the room. I was surprised he didn't yell on his way out, but that's my brother, you never knew when he was going to be like that.

After being checked over I was allowed to go down to breakfast, but I had to take it easy and don't be running around. Fudge, how could she of read my mind? Since that's was what I was planning on doing. She went out of the room and let my brother in so he could help me down to Cavern Hole and also to make sure that I didn't get lost.

We walked down the stairs and made our way into Great Hall. Aggron let me stop and look around a little bit since I wouldn't go further until I had at least seen some of the hall. He led me to the famous tapestry that held the history of Redwall. I stared in fascination of how well done it was. Sure I had seen the pictures of it in the books but seeing it, now in person, made the pictures look like a child tried and failed at drawing it.

We came upon the picture of Martin in the tapestry. I could almost feel that he was staring right though me, like he could see my soul. I noticed that his smile was like that of a proud father watching his children play. Though that would quickly fade if he sensed they were in danger, and would fight or help when needed. Aggron had to almost drag me away so that we wouldn't miss breakfast.

We walked down the stairs that separated Great Hall and Cavern Hole. When we walked in I felt a great and caring environment sweep over me. I found it almost overwhelming with the intensity of it. We went over to the table that had the rest of my friends, already there and eating. I slowly and carefully sat down and said greetings to my friends.

Oh man, was the food delicious. I had a little bit of everything that I thought looked good. While eating I listened to the conversations around me. I basked in the warmth and glow in this place. The atmosphere was comforting, joyful, and protective. Don't ask me why it felt protective, but it just did, and it made me fell warm and fuzzy. I also know that was very cliché, but that's how I felt and I couldn't also help feel that it would soon disappear into nothing until the un-seeable threat was taken care of. But I didn't pay it any mind. Who would in an environment that one has only dreamed of, and finally experience it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast I had my friends show me around the abbey that they had learned how to make their way around. Deyna walked with us and listened to us talk and I listened to the exact details of what they had been doing while I had been having a nice long nap in the infirmary.

"…So Aggron, Dixon, and Tallow where caught by the cellar keepers with them trying to lug two barrels off into the guardhouse. They only got to the door way to the cellar, before they were caught. Do you want to know what they said, Tigerlily?" Asked Yeather.

" Yes what has my little brother been up to?"

" Wait! How can Aggron be your brother when you are an otter and he is a hare?" Asked Deyna with a look on confusion on his handsome face. WAIT! Handsome! Come on Katie you need to get a grip! No guy crushes!

" Well his and mine parents were really close friends. Well his parents died when we were young and my parents adopted him, and we saw ourselves as brother and sister before so it just worked out really well." I lied from the top of my head. Hopefully he would buy it.

" Oh… that's really bad to hear. My father died when I was a few days old and vermin raised me for 15 seasons. So I guess it's better to be raised by family friends then by the same creatures that caused their deaths."

During our little talk we found ourselves by the pond that was near the south outer wall. You could see the fish at the bottom; the water was that clear and unpolluted. Which made me like this place more and more and also the fact that I was an otter made it better. Who would give up a chance to swim in water so clean and fresh? Sure back home there was a lake that was clear but you still had gasoline and other chemicals in the water from the boats and other things.

" So…" I say. " What did my brother, Vixen-"

"Hey!" cries Dixon.

"- and Baka (1) say to the cellar keepers?" I say ignoring the interruption by Dixon.

" Well Aggron said, ' Don't shoot…wait you don't do that here do you? Um…' he said when he noticed that the two cellar keepers was looking at him funny. ' Were going to take these two barrels of Redwall's famed ale and try it out in the guard house.' But it didn't work out well." Finished Yeather. I was laughing too hard that it was hard to breathe and I had tears going down my face. I was tempted to roll around on the ground like most would do in this situation, but that would put more pressure on my ribs.

We continued to walk around on until dinner. It was more spectacular then it had been at breakfast and lunch. Food, chatter, and creatures were everywhere. I could have mistaken it for a feast, but I knew this wasn't the case. After the delightful dinner I retreated early to bed, I was so tired. My head hit the pillow after I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So was this good and long enough for you people. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. To many things going on.

Karyan: Is reading other peoples stories count?

Hikari Kaiya: Um…Yes. Okay sort of. T.T you're not a good yami ya know.

Karyan: Hey I was just trying to make you tell the truth cuz' my hikari always has to tell the truth. -

H.K.: okay…….. Well review!

Karyan: Wait how was your bon fire hikari?

Hikari Kaiya: Don't want to talk about it okay.

Karyan: Why?

H.K: nothin' T.T Well review to make me happy again! - Oh and don't forget Sugar rules all! And THE SUN! IT BURNS!

(1) It's Japanese for idiot and it also is a swear word. I use it for idiot and I use it for my brother's friend Logan cuz' he's at my house almost every weekend. Grrrrr. Well at least they stay in my brother's room and play video games


End file.
